1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to coaxial cable jacks and more particularly to a coaxial cable jack module with construction to provide enhanced circuit performance.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, jack modules for coaxial cable connections are well known. An example of such is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,968 to Burroughs.
The Burroughs patent shows a jack module 20 which includes a configuration (utilizing the embodiment of FIG. 8 of the patent) having two parallel spaced apart central conductors connected by a switch mechanism. The switch mechanism electrically connects the two parallel spaced apart central conductors when a plug is absent from ports associated with the central conductors. Upon insertion of a plug into either of the ports associated with the two central conductors, the switch isolates the other central conductor to ground.
As shown in the Burroughs patent, jacks of the type shown therein may be associated with single central conductor jacks for monitoring purposes. When a single jack is used in a monitoring configuration, the single jack is connected across either a resistance or inductance circuit to one of the central conductors which are joined by the switching mechanism. Insertion of a plug into the monitor jack permits monitoring of a signal flowing through the two parallel central conductors without disruption of the signal.
In the prior art, jack modules having a monitor central conductor joined in a common housing with two central conductors joined by a switch are known. An example of such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,378, issued Sep. 21, 1993. Also, an example of such is Product No. J18-75T as sold by Trompeter Electronics, Inc.
In designing jack modules, it is desirable to develop a design which permits low cost manufacture. Further, the design should have enhanced performance. In an ideal world, the jack module, upon installation, is transparent to the telecommunications network of which it is a part. This requires low insertion losses even for high bit rate signals. Also, it is desirable to provide a jack module having enhanced flexibility for alternative uses including connections to fiber, twisted pair or other connections. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an enhanced jack module.